Problem: In her chemistry class, Gabriela took 6 tests. Her scores were 92, 91, 82, 98, 83, and 82. What was her average score on the tests?
Solution: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $92 + 91 + 82 + 98 + 83 + 82 = 528$ Her average score is $528 \div 6 = 88$.